


You Hot Idiot

by JustClem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Funny, Humor, This is just me having fun y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: Yang picked the cup up, inspecting the colorful liquid."Is this alcohol or perfume?"She took a sniff of it. She still couldn't tell. She wanted to be able to tell.~This is why Yang should never be left alone.





	You Hot Idiot

**You Hot Idiot**

Yang blinked, looking down at the half-empty small cup. She was alone, in her dorm, and she was, admittedly, confused.

She picked the cup up, inspecting the colorful liquid.

"Is this alcohol or perfume?"

She took a sniff of it. She still couldn't tell. She wanted to be able to tell.

So…

She downed the liquid all in one gulp…

... Fuck.

"It's perfume," she said, followed by a wince, a cough, and a large amount of regret.

That was when she noticed Blake, who had been in the room the whole time and was too quiet for her own good and had watched the entire thing.

Yang had never seen Blake so mortified and disgusted and disappointed and resigned all at once.

… Now that she thought of it, she'd never seen anyone make that face all at once and pulled it off.

"Yang, you hot idiot."

**The Unplanned Sequel**

It was so early in the morning the sun hadn't risen yet. So Yang was, of course, sleepy. And when Yang was sleepy, it meant only about one, maybe two percent of her brain was working.

And Sleepy Yang decided to make coffee because Sleepy Yang liked coffee almost as much as Sleepy Yang loved herself (which wasn't all that much, but still…)

Everything was working out well with the exception that she couldn't see all that much in the dark so she had to stumble and guess which of these were actually the ingredients and if she put the right amount of ingredients.

Hot water because it would be dishonorable for her not to drink anything hot; check.

Coffee because, well… she was making coffee; check.

Mountains of sugar because Ruby wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth; check.

And now, it was time to drink…

So she drank…

And promptly spat out this offending, poisonous, barf-inducing hellish poor excuse of a beverage.

Wondering what was wrong, Not-So-Sleepy Yang used her scroll as a light source to check what had gone wrong.

The hot water was hot water. The coffee was coffee. The sugar was-

"... SALT?!"

It was then that Yang noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. Now wide awake and equipped with light, Yang could see a very mortified and disgusted and disappointed and resigned Blake.

This time, Blake was leaning more towards the angry side, and it might have something to do with the droplets of brown liquid dripping out of her soaked face… The brown liquid which she had spurted out moments ago in reflex.

"... Not again."


End file.
